The invention relates to an oral orthesis for reducing snoring and sleep apnea symptoms comprising a maxilla pallatum plate (1) and, attached thereon, fixing means (2) to fix the plate in the oral cavity and a tongue positioning device (3). Snoring results from the blocking of the airway by the tongue causing the vibrations when air is passed through. In serious occasions, the blocking can cause a temporary lack of oxygen supply to the brain and unconsciousness which may be life threatening.
DE 40 26602 describes such an oral orthesis for preventing snoring. This orthesis has a small maxilla palate plate to which is attached a spring as the tongue position device. The plate is in the form of an arc fitted to the upper row of teeth. The orthesis is anchored in the oral cavity with wires that attach the plate to the teeth. The spring pushes the tongue forward to prevent the blocking of the airway.
The disadvantage of the known oral orthesis is that it does not sufficiently prevent the blocking of the airway in all circumstances. The object of the present invention therefor is to provide an improved oral orthesis that better prevents snoring and sleep apnea.
This object is achieved, according to the invention, in that the plate 1 extents to cover and support also the soft tissue (1b) of the palate moll.
Surprisingly it was found that the airway is much less blocked and snoring is more effectively prevented. At first, the orthesis creates a larger open airway. Further, it was found that the orthesis according to the invention increases the muscle tonus and thus increases the stiffness of the soft tissue. The stiffer soft tissue does not hang down and close the airway.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it is more comfortable and hence more easily accepted as a measure against snoring. In particular the oral orthesis is more stable anchored in the mouth and does not move with breathing, swallowing etc.